


Up All Night

by frigideyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frigideyes/pseuds/frigideyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam and Zayn met when they didn't even know each other's names and grow up together, only to fall apart and somehow they got back together piece by piece, but some things changed..</p><p>"..I don't know what day it is<br/>'cause I've been up all night<br/>I don't know what week it is<br/>'cause I've been up all night<br/>I want to see you<br/>I want to see you<br/>I want to see you<br/>I want to see you<br/>Forever and ever<br/>Forever and ever<br/>Forever and ever<br/>Forever.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

Because Zayn was just some kid he didn't like at first, getting under Liam's skin.. but he doesn't regret meeting him.

He could remember when they first met. Liam was 6 years old and on a field trip to the local aquarium with half his school, watching the different colored fish was boring to him as the class moved slowly and the teacher who volunteered to chaperone started to boringly educate them, so he slipped away from them. His light brown hair blowing in the slight wind he made as he walked fast, looking at dolphins and seals, swimming in a carefree and almost graceful way behind the glass. His eyes wide and mouth agape, he was in true awe.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” A tiny voice teased just a few feet away, startling Liam, which was apparent from the way he jumped away from the glass.

Looking to his right, all his brown eyes caught were other brown eyes and when he tilted his gaze up, he spotted a palish male with what he assumed was a nicely cut, yet short bowl cut. His sides cut off, not something Liam would ever dare to get his hair done in. He looked a little older than Liam too, a year or two at least.

“What?” Was all Liam asked, canting his head to the side.

“You heard me, big mouth.” The other said with a big grin, it was a sly one.

A frown tugged down Liam’s face and he balled his fists. He’d never gotten into a fight, but mostly because kids didn’t tease him and talk to him like the other boy did. This boy was just asking for Liam’s fists to connect to his face, and Liam was about to say something, but the other just turned around and ran off.

-

It’d been a week since that whole incident at the aquarium, however Liam put together that the boy ran off because an adult came up behind Liam a few seconds later and told him he was in trouble for leaving the group.

School was over for the day and Liam was sitting in the back of his dad’s car, some Paul Simon song playing on the radio. Liam didn’t get into too much trouble with his parents when a teacher told them what Liam did. Sure he’d had a tantrum and cried for a good ten minutes when his mom told him she was taking away his Toy Story toys for two days and he couldn’t have anything sweets also, but he’d soon gotten over it.

When they pulled up into their driveway, Liam saw a large truck and many boxes put on the lawn just right next door to Liam’s house. Two men and a woman who was helping (carrying just has many heavy things as the two men) was seen.

“Looks like we got new neighbors, Liam?” His father said, turning the car off.

“Mmm,” The little boy hummed, squinting his eyes as he peered out the window.

Liam just watched two girls came running out the house with long black hair, one being older than the other. He didn’t do too well with girls because 1.) They either always picked on him and dominated him, making him do dumb girl things like tea parties and stuff or 2.) They made him nervous and in his stage girls had cooties and it was best advised to stay away from them.

When Liam’s dad got out, he let Liam out and they simply went inside their home. When Liam looked back one finally time he saw something written on the box that spelt “MALIK,” and the older woman who was previous carrying boxes smiled at him before waving.

An hour later and Liam is with his parents in the kitchen, talking about their new neighbours and how they should welcome them to the neighborhood. Liam was really paying attention, but he picked up on the little things they were saying. How it would be nice and good for Liam to make some new friends, but then again Liam just thought about how he didn’t want to befriend girls and contract cooties.

However, another hour later and they were on their new neighbor’s porch and knocking on the door. Different voices being heard here and there until some someone opened the door. A large man with the weirdest hairstyle Liam had ever seen, but he looked cool, or at least cooler than Liam’s dad.

“Hello, me and my son saw you just a couple of hours ago and I talked with my wife anyway we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!” Liam’s dad said, feeling like he was rambling so he pursed his lips and held up a chocolate cake.

The other male just gave a huge smile and looked from Liam’s father to his mother and then finally down at Liam.

“Nice to meet you all and thank you, I’m Yaser Malik. Come in!” He said before he took the cake, moving out of the way for them to come in.

“We haven’t really unpacked everything yet, but the little one can go upstairs that’s where the―” His words getting cut off by his name being called from the kitchen and the woman from earlier coming into the room, a dirty apron on.

“Yaser, honey..” She spoke, looking up and not finishing her words. “Oh we have company!” She beamed, Liam looking at her and his cheeks flushing. She was even more beautiful up close than from a distance.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Patricia! You must be our neighbors?” She asked, her head canting to the side.

“Yes we ar―” Liam’s mother started, but loud footsteps came from the stairs and two little kids made their way into the room. A dark haired boy fighting the older looking girl Liam saw earlier for some Batman action figure.

“Mum, Don won’t give me my Batman action figure!” The boy shouted as the older girl laughed, just pushing him away from her in his attempts to jump up and grab the toy from her hand that was raised up high and holding it.

“You two behave, we have guests!” Yaser laughed, grabbing the two of them. “This ‘s my son and daughter, Doniya and Zayn.”

“You!” Liam said as he finally saw Zayn’s face clearly, pointing at him with a frown on his face.

-

He doesn’t know why or how, but Liam’s parents thought it would be good for Liam and Zayn to be friends. He just wanted to stay away from Zayn since the other didn’t make a good first impression on him. Then again, after the whole incident from three days ago, Zayn just made things worse.

They had play dates and Zayn didn’t like to share his toys, so Liam got stuck playing with Doniya and Waliyha. Zayn also didn’t like playing games with Liam because he was rubbish at them and always lost, which result in him making fun of Liam and that resulted into them fighting each other.

They argued about the dumbest thing sometimes too, like which superhero was better than the other. Zayn thought Batman could beat up Superman, which made Liam go into hysterics because Superman was invincible and Batman just wasn’t on his level.

School was no different, Zayn followed Liam around like a lost puppy because he didn’t know anyone else. Sure, boys and girls did try to befriend him, but he just either teased them or ignored them. Oddly, that just made the kids want to befriend him more because he was “special.” They either said he was special because of his name, religion, or the simple fact that he was just “really” cool in his own way.

However, the only one he put up with was Liam and sometimes Liam caught Zayn glaring at anyone who was nice to Liam, but the little boy just shrugged it off and went back to his business.

-

Liam doesn’t know what changed, but after his 7th birthday, Zayn got nicer. He was still a pain in Liam’s butt, but only in certain situations.

They hung out more and Zayn shared his toys, converting over to seeing how Superman was better than Batman in some ways (but still arguing that Batman was cooler), showing Liam his secret stash of comics he had that Liam envied because Zayn had every comic Liam didn’t have yet.

They had sleepovers even though Zayn called them “Manly Meetings” because only girls had sleepovers.

Him and Liam just talked at night sometimes about what they wanted to be when they grew up (both wanting to be superheroes and those conversations were ridiculous), even when they were suppose to be sleeping. Huddled up next to each on the floor because Zayn felt awkward sleeping on a comfy bed while Liam slept on the not so comfy floor.

Sometimes they made bed forts and talked about how they would be best friends forever, which got too sappy for Zayn and he would go back to his mean side and he’d make fun of Liam, saying he was such a girl among other things.

However, in those little moments when they just looked out of Zayn’s bedroom window and up at the stars with their big beady eyes, shoulder to shoulder, and wide smiles, they’d swear that those moments were the best moments of their entire childhood― just being together.

-

Zayn was really an impulsive person, Liam was observant in the last year and a half to notice that.

He’d get into fights with other kids just because they disagreed with something Zayn liked or because they fought up the courage to tease him about personal things, or he’d do any dare that anyone gave him no matter how impossible and or stupid it was. He was the kid that if you said he couldn’t do something, he’d prove you wrong and do the thing without weighing the pros and cons of what could happen.

He just didn’t think before he acted. Liam didn’t mind though, he found he funny and admirable in a way.

So, when Harry came along, Liam saw the one glare that Zayn gave everyone who tried to get close to Liam.

Harry was a nice, weird kid that went to their school. He had a few friends, but only with people who didn’t mind his weirdness. Liam was one of those people, and Zayn didn’t like that. Every time Harry tried to play with them, Zayn just told him to go away or he’d tease Harry, who just laughed and called Zayn ‘silly’ or ‘goofy,’ then went on about his business in trying to play with him and Liam.

Next thing Zayn knew, Harry was just hanging out with him and Liam all the time. Even coming to the sleepo― “Manly Meetings.” Changing just about anything and everything that Liam and him did. He’d made ideas for the bed forts to be much more cool and fun, bringing over movies that Liam or Zayn didn’t have yet, but wanted to see so bad, suggesting new games they could play.

One day in particular when Liam and Zayn were in Liam’s backyard, just playing and Liam was talking about Harry nonstop, Zayn had just had enough. He remembered the little occasions when Harry gave Liam a kiss on the cheek or forehead, telling Liam that they would get married one day (because Harry was a weird and affectionate kid) and Liam would blush so hard. So, Zayn shut Liam up like how he saw people shut other people up in the movies when they were jealous.

He smacked both his hands on either side of Liam’s cheeks and brought their faces close (knocking their foreheads together which made Liam yelp, but Zayn was focused on the task at hand), and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was quick and more like a peck and he just shoved Liam until the boy fell on his butt onto the ground.

“You’re so stupid, big mouth!” Zayn shouted, sticking his tongue out at Liam before running off and to his house. Leaving Liam with a confused and flustered face to what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ziam fanfic (first fanfic actually), so feedback would be nice. asdfghjkl; bye.


End file.
